


everybody wants it all

by ednorton



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, inspired by a poppy song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednorton/pseuds/ednorton
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	everybody wants it all

he always wanted to die with larry at his side but,not like this.  
not like this,in a pool of staining blood to the point he can even taste it, all he can hear is larry trying to calm him down and the loud beating of his heart,flooding his ears causing him to worry.  
"i love you man,i love you so much" is what freddy wants to tell him,but he doesn't have the strength to,he looks into the other man's eyes and sees how he's holding back his tears,all that pain shouldn't be away yet. 

he closes his eyes. he sees the first time larry and him exchanged sights and how that made him feel the stereotypical butterflies in this tummy,all the times they both held hands under the table without the other dogs noticing,when they were late because they overslept while being in each other's arms,how they used to joke about having kids,it was all so magical,but maybe it was too much to ask for. everyday could mean the end,what hurt the most was the constant fear they lived through, they always kissed as if it was their last,sometimes they both had the hope of it all being a dream and that they'd wake up in a bed,facing eachother,but they seemed to never wake up from that dream that sometimes turned into a nightmare.

he thinks it's stupid,he should be praying for help,but he knows no god can help him now,the only diety between larry and freddy nowis their mutual affection. even with all the blood and melancholy everywhere,he was dying in the arms of the man who made him feel like no other. 

the cop's sirens flood the painful silence,violence and tension filling up the air,he can feel larry's fear. he starts to regret everything now and starts to wonder how it all could've been if all of this wasn't a rendezvous with crime,he starts to ask himself if would they both be happy then if larry found out about the truth? probably not,but he liked to believe they would be living a joyful life,where the heist went fine and freddy never had that stupid cop job.  
if they both survive,would they talk again? would they even dare to look at eachother? freddy doesn't want his lover to think that his affection was just to throw him in jail,he doesn't want him to think he regrets all they've been through.

he would rather be killed than die a lie, his pride was too much not to tell the man who loved him for all this time the truth.  
with what little strength he has left, between gasps and the sight of the police pointing at them, internally yelling, he lets out  
"i'm a cop, i'm sorry-" 

larry places the barrell between freddy's eyes, he knows that he too will die, and he prefers to die with freddy.

larry shoots the gun.


End file.
